1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of setting up authorisations and allocating personalised welding settings.
2. Description of Related Art
Welding devices or current sources are known in which an access and anti-theft security system is operated in conjunction with key-operated switches or by entering pin codes.
The disadvantage of these systems is that it is necessary to issue and administer various numbers of keys to use a key-operated switch. It is also necessary to provide a secure place in which to store the keys. If a key is lost, a replacement has to be ordered and there will be a considerable period during which the user is generally required to use the welding device with another key, which means that he is unable to use his personal welding settings. Another major disadvantage is the fact that only one type of key is available, which means that it is not possible to issue authorisations to user groups.
On the other hand, the disadvantage of using a welding device which operates by entering a pin code, in other words a password, is that an input and/or output device is required for entry purposes and this feature is not provided on all welding devices or current sources, especially those in which the input and/or output device is an add-on component. Another major disadvantage resides in the fact that the passwords must not be forgotten because access will have to be given to primary systems or higher-ranking persons in the event of an emergency situation.
Several devices are known from Document D1 — U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,504 A — in particular for a telephone, a computer, an identity card, chip card or magnetic card, a car or a motor bicycle, which have an add-on module for identifying persons on the basis of biometric physical characteristics by means of a fingerprint sensor, whereby a validly identified person is permitted use of the device.
Document D2 — U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,210 A — discloses a soldering device with an add-on module for identifying a user by means of a card for recognising an identification element. In this instance, the user must insert a card in an integrated card reader in order to be able to switch on the soldering device and if the card code of the user is correct, the temperature of the soldering device can be changed.
Document D3— FR 2 711 871 — discloses a standard configuration of a welding device, whereby the welding device has a control system, preferably comprising a microprocessor controller with a memory unit, a power component, in particular a current-inverting source, and additional components such as a welding torch, a wire feed device, which are connected to the welding device or the current source by appropriate interfaces.
The underlying objective of the invention is to propose a welding device or a current source with a method of setting authorisations and allocating personalised welding settings, which provides reliable protection against theft and/or enables personalised welding settings to be allocated independently of any mechanical components or the mental recollection of an individual.